Ain't It Fun?
by Miguel51
Summary: After a disasterous night out with Holly's med school friends, Gail heads over to blow off some steam with her fellow police officers. Things get a little complicated from there. My first foray into the Rookie Blue fandom. One shot. Based on previews for Episode 5x03. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Rookie Blue is property of...somebody who isn't me. Um, Global TV and ABC owns them, I think. I dunno.

Summary: Just a little drabble based on a leaked preview I caught off Tumblr. After a disasterous night out with Holly's med school friends, Gail heads over to blow off some steam with her fellow police officers. Things get a little complicated from there.

**Ain't It Fun?**

To say that Gail Peck had always had a cynical outlook on life would be an understatement of monumental proportions. No matter the situation, whether it be good or bad, she would always wait for the other shoe to eventually drop. Things usually went south, almost always got worse instead of better. She was rarely wrong when it came to this opinion. And she was sick of it.

Gail was fully aware of how bitter she'd become, of how that bitterness had kept her from finding anything remotely resembling happiness.

Save for her budding romance to a certain forensic pathologist and a somewhat friendly (okay, barely civil) relationship with her brother, her personal life was a complete mess. Things with Nick had gone predictably down the shitter. For the second time running. Her friendship with Andy was pretty much destroyed due to Andy breaking bra code by sleeping with Nick behind Gail's back for God knows how long. And don't even get Gail started with her mother. Really. Don't.

So when things began going tits up with Holly after only a month or so, Gail couldn't bring herself to be all that surprised. Hurt? Yes. But surprised? Fuck no.

It all started when Gail agreed to meet her girlfriend's med school classmates. She felt terribly out of place with them. There she was sitting at a table with not one, not two but three doctors. Intellectually, Gail was intimidated. Not that she'd ever show it, mind you. Instead she sat quietly and made nice, spoke when spoken to, and generally be something she's not used to being, which was friendly. Okay, sure, the story she told about her partner almost dying after being stabbed by a homeless man had nearly put a damper on the evening, but all in all Gail felt she made a good impression on Holly's friends.

That opinion changed though after she'd returned from the washroom and accidentally overheard Holly and one of her friends talking about her at the bar.

_Having fun? Really, Holly? Just having fun?_ There Gail was still struggling to come to terms with how this unexpected lesbian relationship had turned her entire fucking world upside down, and Holly was just having fun!?

Without another word Gail grabbed her coat from the chair she'd left it on, then stalked out of the pub and away from Holly and her shitty friends. She heard Holly call out to her but Gail ignored her usually awesome girlfriend, not wanting to say anything that would make this crappy situation any crappier than it already was. Gail needed time to cool off, to not fly off the handle, or worse, turn into a blubbering mess like she had after the sickeningly adorable Chloe and that condescending asshat Sam had gotten shot by that psycho.

So here Gail was, partying it up with her co-workers at wherever the hell it was they were holding this shindig. She didn't exactly know the address, nor did she care. Gail was going to get completely smashed. Or least that was the plan until Oliver handed Gail some sort of cocktail that tasted like ass. She immediately spit the stuff back into the glass.

_Great,_ she thought in annoyance, _now I can't even get in the mood to get shit-faced. Thanks a lot, Holly!_

"Hey," came an annoyingly familiar voice from behind Gail, causing her to turn around and face whoever had addressed her. Damn, it was that rookie who tried getting her face earlier that day. Her luck was getting better and better, wasn't it? "Have you seen Wes? He was supposed to meet me at the bar but he never showed."

"No, I haven't," returned Gail, too tired to deal with this little snot right now. _Please just say what you need to say then piss off, okay?_

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," the rookie continued, an apologetic smile gracing her admittedly soft looking lips. "I get really competitive at work."

"It's okay," she smiled, glad that this situation hadn't escalated. Gail had enough garbage to deal with right now. No need to let some dumb kid get under her skin. Not that that was going to stop Gail from getting one over on the little bitch. She held the gross cocktail out to the rookie. "No hard feelings."

"Um, thanks," the younger woman smiled back.

"See you around," she smirked, trying desperately not to laugh her ass off.

"Yeah," the rookie smiled back, unaware that she was now drinking Gail's spit.

"Now where's the washroom in this place?" she asked while walking away, completely unaware of two rather important details. The first was that the rookie who Gail had just been speaking to was now following her towards the washrooms. And the second, more importantly, was that Holly had already entered the room in search of her girlfriend.

There were very few times in Holly Stewart's life where she felt like a complete asshole. When she was nine years old, Holly had accidently broken her younger sister's favorite doll, an antique doll their maternal grandmother had left Liz after passing away. In her senior year of high school she had used her best friend's brother as her unknowing beard, hoping that his obvious crush on her would somehow make Holly's gayness disappear. Junior year of college had her drunkenly cheating on Alicia, her first bonafide girlfriend, which resulted in their very messy breakup when the truth came out. And now she could add not immediately coming clean to her med school friends about her true feelings toward Gail. Instead Holly stupidly acted all non-chalant about their whole relationship rather than simply admitting the truth. The truth of just how much in love she was with the tempermental blonde.

That's right, Holly was in love with Gail Peck. So what? Not that it was a huge secret. It's not like she'd been actively hiding the fact. At least, not to herself anyway. And sure, Holly had yet to actually say those three special words to Gail, but hadn't she already proven her love for the gorgeous police officer by being so damned supportive and patient?

"You're being immature again, Stewart," she chided herself.

So what if Gail had unintentionally eavesdropped at the worst possible moment? Holly should've just woman'd up and told her friends to back the hell off. She shouldn't have tried to play it cool or joke it off like usual. After Gail had stormed off without looking back, Holly lost it on her friend. Just completely fucking lost it. But the damage was done, and now she had to find Gail to try and fix her immense screw up.

_Hopefully, she's cooled off enough to actually talk to me,_ Holly hoped while pulling up to the Fight Night venue. Following a short but frustrating adventure at finding a decent parking spot, she exitted her vehicle and proceded towards the entrance. It didn't take long for Holly to spot her girlfriend's platinum hair in the small crowd. The forensic pathologist was about to head over to join Gail but was beaten to the punch by a short brunette, who seemed eager to speak with Gail despite her obvious attempt to hide said eagerness. Holly decided to descreetly observe their conversaton from a distance, even if she couldn't hope to hear what the two were saying over the din of assembled people.

_Damn it, can't you tell she's into you, Gail? God, I wish I knew what they were saying,_ Holly frowned, trying to ignore the ever tightening knot of jealousy in her stomach.

"Finally," she muttered under her breath at the sight of their admittedly short conversation coming to an end. Holly started forward to follow after her (more than likely) still angry girlfriend, but almost tripped over her own feet when she noticed that whoever that girl Gail had spoken to was doing the same thing. And to make matters worse, it looked as though their destination was the nearest set of washrooms.

Fearing the worst, Holly quickened her pace only to be cut off by one of Gail's cop buddies. Oliver was his name, if memory served correctly.

"Hey, I know you," he greeted in a jovial manner. "You're Peck's girl! Holly, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," she returned with a forced smile.

"Wow, now that I've gotten a good look at you, I can see why Peck switched teams," complimented Oliver with a friendly smile. "Speaking of, you looking for her? Cause I just saw Gail around here a little while ago."

"Yes, thank you," Holly confirmed. "In fact, I think I just saw her go that way."

"Okay, good luck," he called out as Holly hurried towards the washrooms, that sickening sense of dread increasing with every step.

_Ah, man, I should just go home. This night is an absolute bust,_ Gail sighed at her reflection in the mirror, her azure irises taking in how the exhausted exterior perfectly matched the equally exhausted interior. "Not one of my better days, let me tell you."

"I think you look amazing."

"Jesus Christ! Don't sneak up people like that," she yelped, not expecting another person's presence. In fact, Gail had thought she had the entire washroom to herself. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that," the other occupant said, who Gail noticed was that rookie from earlier. The short brunette walked forward to the sink next to the one her senior officer was situated at, then began touching up her makeup. Gail watched in bemusement, not understanding why the younger woman was bothering. Her makeup was flawless. What was this little snot up to?

_Might as well get to the bottom of this,_ decided Peck in her usual straight forward fashion. "What are you up to?"

The rookie paused, then shot her a sideways grin. "That obvious, huh?"

"Out with it," she ordered.

"You know how I asked if you saw Wes when you got here?" she asked, to which the older of the two women simply nodded. "Well, that was a smoke screen. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"What?" Gail frowned, confused by this turn in events.

"Oh, come on, Peck," the rookie persisted. "I've been trying to get your attention ever since I heard you were gay two weeks ago!"

The taller woman straighten up to her full height in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You mean to tell me today was the first time you actually noticed me?" the younger woman asked, looking slightly hurt by this information. "Well, that stings a bit."

"Look, whatever your name is," Gail began.

"Sara," the rookie interjected.

"Okay, Sara, let me tell you right now," the blonde stated, leaning back against the sinks. "I am not interested. Look, I'm sure you're a nice girl and all but-"

The kiss came out of nowhere and shocked Gail into an uncomfortable stillness, the blonde not having any idea on how to react.

"What the hell was that?" Gail demanded, now most definitely angry.

"That's what I'd like to know," came Holly's voice from the entry way.

"And who would you be?" Sara challenged.

"I'm the girlfriend," informed a very hostile Holly, who was now glaring daggers at the younger woman. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, for God's sake," the blonde constable swore, hiding her face behind her hand.

"I think I'll be leaving now," the rookie stated, hastily heading past Gail's very angry girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think that would be a really good idea, munchkin," Holly sneered, which caused Gail to snicker. "Glad you're finding this so funny."

"Oh, what's the matter, Doc? Not having _FUN_ anymore?" Gail challenged, her steely blue eyes now glaring at her approaching girlfriend. "Huh? Is that it?"

"You're taking that completely out of context," her girlfriend snapped, not backing down. "Besides, I'm not the one who's acting like a complete baby right now."

"Whatever," the blonde sighed, rolling her wintery blue eyes.

"Do you have any idea how insufferable you can be sometimes?" Holly cried before turning towards someone that had just arrived in the washroom. "Do you mind? We're trying to have an important conversation here!"

Without saying a word, the frightened newcomer spun on her heel and practically ran pell mell out of the washroom.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you," Gail said, impressed by her girlfriend's ability at being menacing.

"And I didn't know that you were a cheater," accused Holly.

"Oh, please, you know damned well that was all whatever her name's fault," the blonde scoffed, her arms now crossed over her chest. "Not mine."

"Well, it didn't exactly look like you were trying very hard to stop her from kissing you!"

"She caught me offguard, okay? How was I supposed to know she was going to do that?" Gail shouted, only to go suddenly quiet in realization. "Wait a second. Are you jealous? Of her?"

"Well, obviously I am, dumbass!" Holly cried.

"Wait, wait, wait. Earlier tonight you told your friends that you were simply having fun," the pale skinned blonde countered. "That this-" Gail pointed between them. "-wasn't serious."

"I never said that, Gail," she said, her voice strained now. "And you didn't give me a chance to say otherwise."

"Then what are we, Holly? Because I am trying to rack my brain for an answer here and I'm not having much luck," Gail stated with forced calm. "I already know how I feel about you. I didn't mean for it to happen but it happened. So what I need from you, right here, right now, is to know how you feel."

Holly stepped forward and took Gail's face in her hands, then lay a soft but languid kiss on her lips. When they breathlessly separated, Holly pressed her forehead against Gail's and let out a long, sad sigh.

"If you really need me to answer that, Gail," Holly whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Then I'm afraid things aren't going to work out for us."

"Holly, don't..."

"Goodbye, Officer Peck," she rasped before turning away.

By now everybody had gathered to eavesdrop on their argument, which didn't surprise Holly much since they had both been very vocal. Breaking up was humiliating enough on its own, but breaking up so publicly like that? Yeah, that had to be ten times worse. So she decided to keep her gaze on the floor, avoid the pitying and/or angry glances and make her escape. The heartbroken forensic pathologist had finally reached her car after what seemed like a thousand kilometer journey when she felt herself being turned around by the elbow. Dark brown eyes met icy blue ones, though the emotions in that wintery gaze were anything but cold.

"You don't think I'm going to let us end like that, do you?" Gail asked, almost pleadingly so. "I know that I'm a mess, Holly. A complete and utter mess. And you've had the patience of a saint during this whole relationship. Don't think I don't appreciate that, because I do." The so-called Ice Queen of the 15th Division let out a sniffle. "But when I heard what you said to your friend at the Penny tonight, I got scared, alright?" She licked her lips. "I am so insanely in love with you, you big nerd. And the thought tha-"

"I love you, too, dummy," the brunette whispered after they separated from yet another kiss.

"So I'm more than just a fun time for you?" Gail teased.

"Oh, you're so insufferable," Holly sighed happily.

**The end.**

**I'm not really sure how well that went since I am fairly new to the Rookie Blue fandom, so I hope I got the general tone of the characters down. That said, I had a lot of fun writing this and hope that you've enjoyed reading it. Anyhow, thanks for dropping in. Feel free to leave a review before you go. Until next time, gentle readers.**


End file.
